


The More You Know

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan didn't expect to fall for the new English teacher, so he makes their relationship more complicated than it needs to be.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan shuts down some student gossip.

**Negan**

I’m sitting in my office getting ready to have my lunch when I hear a few stragglers in the locker room snickering. At first, I tune it out, but hey, it’s a locker room. Voices carry.

“I have her sixth period. Are they really that big?” one boy asks.

“Dude, they’re fucking huge!” another answers.

“Bigger than Rich’s mom’s?” a third boy chimes in.

“Way bigger! And Rich’s mom’s are fake, anyway. Oh, and don’t forget to check out her ass when she turns to use the board! It’s big too!”

I push away from my desk and smoothly slide around the lockers, leaning against them and raising my eyebrow. All the boys fall silent at once, standing up a little straighter as they notice me.

“What the fuck are you little fuckers talking about?” I wonder casually.

“Um, well. Nothing, Coach?” Gabe, the one who was answering all the questions, shrugs.

I snort. “Sure. Spit it the fuck out, Gabe.”

He sighs. “We were talking about the new English teacher’s boobs, Coach Negan,” he confesses.

I shake my head. Boobs. Only teenagers say boobs. It’s a silly word. Any man worth his salt would say tits. Breasts if he’s trying to be respectable.

“Okay.” I cross my arms over my chest and give them all a good, long stare. “Look, guys. I get it. Tits are fucking nice, all right? It’s a fact of fucking life. It’s fine to drool over a fucking lingerie magazine, but you will not disrespect one of the teachers in this fucking school while I’m around to keep your stupid little asses in line. So you’re going to quit talking about this. And if I fucking hear anything about any of you harassing this new teacher, you’ll be running laps until fucking Sunday.”

“Yes, Coach Negan! We understand!” Gabe swallows nervously and I shoo them off to lunch.

If they tell anybody what I said, I’ll probably get in trouble again. The parents don’t like me swearing around the kids, but they’ve all heard and said worse already. When I swear around them, it makes them feel like adults, so they’re more likely to listen to me.

Either way, they’ll leave the new teacher alone. I head back to my office, thinking that she’s probably not that hot anyway.

Teenage boys are easy. If she’s a woman, they’re satisfied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan meets the new English teacher and is surprised to find that the students weren't wrong about her. She's a knockout. But he doesn't get involved with coworkers, no matter how hot they are. Right?

**Negan**

I end up staying late that night to catch up on paperwork. That way I don’t have to think about it over the weekend.

It’s almost ten when I finally head down the hallway to the front entrance. I stop when I realize that there’s a light on in one of the classrooms.

Who the fuck else is still here?

I poke my head in the door and my eyes get wide.

It’s the new English teacher, and the first thing I notice is that those boys were not kidding.

She is fucking gorgeous.

She’s sitting at her desk, completely lost in whatever she’s looking at. Her light brown hair is pulled back in a soft bun at the nape of her neck. A few tendrils have escaped and are hanging down around her round face. She has full pink lips and an adorable swoop at the end of her nose.

I wish I could see what color her eyes are. They’re hidden by her thick black-rimmed glasses, which are beyond cute.

Since she still hasn’t noticed me, I let my eyes wander down her body. Her dress is fitted, but modest.

It’s impossible to entirely hide that cleavage, though. Her tits are exquisitely outlined by the fabric of her dress every time she breathes.

I bite my lip and clear my throat, hoping she’ll stand up so I can see more of her.

“Oh!” She rises quickly, fumbling with her glasses as they slip to the end of her nose. I bite my lip harder so I don’t whistle. Damn, she has curves for days. And she’s short, which only accentuates them.

I’m going to have to spend my entire weekend in bed with my hand wrapped around my dick to get those hips and thighs out of my mind.

If she didn't work here, I'd turn on the fucking charm and take those hips and thighs home, but one of my few rules is that I don't nail coworkers.

I comfort myself by deciding that she wouldn't want to sleep with a jackass like me anyway. She's obviously cute and sweet. She's probably wholesome and innocent. Not the kind of woman who would go for a one-night stand.

She deserves a white picket fence, a golden retriever, and 2.5 kids.

I used to want those things, but I'm past them now. No woman is going to put up with my personality, and it's not changing. I know that I'm stuck.

Besides, she has to have someone already. How could she not?

“Sorry,” I apologize sincerely. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

She's recovered by now and gives me a brilliant, beautiful smile. “It's all right,” she assures me. Her voice is soft and musical, and I find myself sorely tempted to break my rule. “I didn't realize anyone else was still here.”

“Me either. I'm the phys ed teacher and sports coach, so I was all the way back in the gym.”

For a moment, she just stares at me. A blush starts to spread over her pale cheeks and I can't help smirking a little.

I know that look. She thinks I'm hot.

The temptation increases.

“It's very nice to meet you,” she finally replies. “Um...”

“Negan,” I offer, extending my hand. When she gives me hers, I can't help but notice that she's not wearing a ring. Still, that doesn't mean she's not taken. “And you're Mrs. who?”

“Oh, it's Miss,” she immediately corrects me, laughing self-consciously. Her blush deepens and I almost groan. The color is very fetching, and it's spreading down her neck to all of that glorious cleavage. “Miss Ballard. But please call me Robin.”

“It's lovely to meet you, Robin.” My voice is low and raspy as I raise her knuckles to my lips and kiss them lightly. Her skin is just as soft as it looks, and fuck me, she smells amazing.

I feel her skin prickle as she swallows carefully. “You're very charming, Negan,” she observes.

I chuckle. “I try,” I tease. It's a good first impression, but not quite accurate, really.

Reluctantly, I let go of her hand. As I rub the back of my neck, I realize that it's dark outside and she's alone. “Robin, is anyone picking you up?” I ask. It might sound like a ploy, but I really am concerned.

She shakes her head. “No. I don't... have anyone,” she points out unnecessarily, looking down shyly right after the confession.

“I'm on my way out,” I explain. “Let me walk you to your car?” The school's in a good neighborhood, so I doubt anything would happen, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

“How kind of you, Negan,” she murmurs. “I hadn't even realized how late it was getting. Just let me grab my things.”

I nod and wait. She's organized, so she's ready fast. I give her my arm and lead her out to the parking lot.

I notice that what must be her car is parked right next to my motorcycle. As we approach it, she seems to turn in on herself, as if she's thinking about something.

I linger, taking my time with my bike as she opens her car door and stashes her bag in her passenger seat. Before she gets in, she turns back to me.

“Thank you, Negan.” She bites her plump lower lip lightly and I feel my pants get tighter. I can tell that she's contemplating saying more, but in the end, she doesn't.

“You're welcome, Robin. Anytime that you're here late, check for me before walking out alone, okay?”

“I'll remember that,” she promises.

I reach out and gently push an errant strand of hair back over her ear, brushing her cheekbone tenderly. A soft little gasp escapes her lips, and I know I'll be reliving that sound many times over later tonight. “I hope you like it here, Robin. Have a good weekend, okay?”

“You too, Negan,” she whispers. She hesitates briefly, then finally gets in her car.

I lean against my bike and wait for her to start it. I can see her turn the key, but nothing happens.

I frown and stand back up as she gets out again. “Won't start?”

She shakes her head. “I had it checked out before I moved here. It should be fine.”

Suddenly, something occurs to me. “I bet I know what it is. Pop the hood?”

She does and I see the problem instantly. “First day,” I explain, reattaching her battery cables. “Little fuckers are messing with you.”

She giggles at my language. “They were better than I expected, honestly,” she admits. “Usually I get more comments that they think are behind my back, but they stopped after lunch.”

Well, at least I can feel good about that. I figured Gabe would spread the word about my little ultimatum.

“Try it now?” I request. She turns the key and this time, the car starts. I shut the hood and flash her a grin.

She stands up. “Thank you again, Negan. I'm sure this would have taken much longer without you.”

“Don't mention it, Robin. I'm happy to help.” Once again, I'm tempted to take her home.

But she could do so much better than me, and I don't want to ruin the friendship I think we've just started.

I'm about to get on my bike when she speaks again.

“Negan? Would you like to come over for dinner?”

I swivel and glance at her. “Dinner?” I wonder.

“Yes. To thank you. And I'd like the company.” She's bright red. I'm guessing this is what she was debating about asking me before she got in the car the first time.

“You don't have to thank me, Robin,” I say gently. “But I'd like the company too.” Despite all of my objections, I'm not going to ignore an outright invitation.

She brightens considerably. “Okay. Let me give you my address.” She tells me where she lives and I promise to follow after her.

I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen, but I'm definitely excited to find out.


End file.
